Firestar's round the Internet tour
by Sleepstar of Shadowclan
Summary: What happens when Firestar discovers he can visit places without leaving Thunderclan. Rated T for vilonce.  The places mentioned does exist. Temporarily on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Firestar's Round The Internet Tour!

Note: I do not own Warrior cats or Google Street the place names of Bolton, Waltham Abbey, Battle, Tangmere etc, or anything connected with this story

_Firestar was feeling bored one day when he typed in "Bolton Uk"_

"Okay, I'm bored. Now let's see if I can find Waltham Abbey." he said.

Five seconds later...

"Wow. The abbey's nice. What's that?"

Sandstorm walked up " I don't know what that slab is but I think I'll have to visit Battle"

Five seconds later...

"No wonder why it's called Battle. A battle was fought there." Firestar exclaimed.

"Hey, there's a shop called Battle Axe. What are axes?" Sandstorm asked.

"Axes are something twolegs carry around and they are sharp"

"Twolegs are so mousebrained."

Suddenly Firestar turned to another direction.

"The next stop is Tangmere. If you want the air museum you know the way now." he announced.

Sandstorm laughed. "That's an interesting name of a village. Tangmere"

Brambleclaw came along. "Huh?Tangmere? Hey, I'll tell Tawnypelt at the Gathering there's a place called Tangmere. She'll want to visit"

_Brambleclaw went to tell everyone there's a place called Tangmere_

Squrrielflight sighed "The other leaders will now want to visit"

"Now shall we find this stone in the forest?" Lionblaze ventured.

"What stone?" Dovepaw asked

"The stone in the forest" Lionblaze said.

"Next stop: The Long Man Of Wilmington" Firesar announced

Five seconds later...

"A twoleg on a hill! Now I've seen everything!" Tigerstar meowed out.

"Tigerstar! What are you doing here?" Firestar asked

"I wanted to see what are you up to, Firestar" the tabby muttered.

"Okay then."

Sorry to stop there, but the next chapter will be done soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Firestar's Round The Internet Tour Chapter 2: The Golden Arrow, and food fights!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleepstar: *Holding a ticket to the Orient Express to Mudclaw* Say the disclaimer.

Mudclaw: But I want to board the Orient Express!

Sleepstar: The sooner you say the disclaimer, the sooner you can board the train.

Mudclaw: Sleepstar don't own Warriors , Google or anything else in this chapter takes place on a train.

Firestar closed down his laptop and stared at his long term rival. "Tigerstar! What are you doing here?" he asked. Tigerstar muttered "I think that the apprentices need to experience twoleg life as part of their What do Twolegs Do? part of their training, and I've got dates on Google to go to London, and we're going by firery- monsters-on-lines." Millie whispered to Greystripe "I think he means something called a Steam Train. My twolegs used to ride on them." Firestar flicked through the luxury train catalogue for a trip to book. "Hmm, Sandstorm, will you help me select a train please?" he called out. Sandstorm then picked out a trip. "How about this one? The Golden Arrow, behind a Southern Railway locomotive" she cried out. "But it looks a bit expensive. Prehaps all five clans may want to experience the trip as well." Jayfeather asked "Can Barkfeather come too? I don't want her to be left behind?" Firestar nodded. "I want all of you to be on your best behaviour. Don't forget, we are going on a very luxury train, to London. Now, I'm going to phone Leafstar and ask her if her clan would like to come too." he told the rest of the clan. Then Blackstar emerged. "I heard a rumour saying about going on a fiery-monster-on-lines? Is it true, and cam my clan come too?" The ShadowClan leader asked. Brambleclaw nodded. "Yes. But don't worry about your territory, we're hiring guards to keep intruders out. Firestar is on the phone, and Leopardstar and Onestar have not yet contacted us." Then Brambleclaw pulled out his mobile phone. "Onestar's coming on the trip too." he concluded. Then another text message was read out. "Leopardstar's coming too." Then yet another text message found it's way to Greystripe's phone. "Stormfur is coming on the trip." Suddenly Ravenpaw and Barley came along with several kittypets. "We heard about that you are going to London by train and we decided to come too" Princess, Firestar's sister, explained. "Barley took us all in his plane." Hattie, a kittypet living in Firestar's old place, told them. Then another plane landed and a she-cat stepped out. "Hi Leafstar." Sandstorm said to her friend. The SkyClan leader looked at the other four clans, a handful of kittypets and loners, and Tribe cats. "We'll leave for the trip tomorrow"Firestar told her.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day,the cats all headed off to the train station, which was down the road from the Clans' homes. There, a gleaming steam locomotive pulled up with fifteen coaches in tow. Briarpaw gasped. She have never seen a train in her life, and the other apprentices rushed to get on board. "Remember, don't have food fights. I heard how a cat had a food fight on a cruise liner and his owners got kicked off the liner at the end of the trip." Firestar reminded them. Then everyone got on board the train. Brambleclaw had put several books to read during the journey, and he got to the page on the Mallard. "Wow, the locomotive went 126 miles per hour in 1938" he meowed. Millie muttered "You can see it in York. But we're going to London" Then there were shouts and the apprentices were being naughty. "Did I say you can throw paper planes at all?" Tigerstar snapped. The apprentices said sorry and they sat down. A green steam locomotive went passed them and Firestar blinked. "That's from the Great Western Railway, cats. They're the ones with copper-capped chimneys, that's how you can tell." he told everyone in the coach. "I can see London, we're nearly there. Look, there's The London Eye." Dovekit meowed, and Lionblaze looked out of the window. "The train will pull up at London Victoria Station." Blackstar told the cats, and Ivykit squeaked "We'll play Guess The Platform The Train Will Pull In" The cats on board began to guess the platform. "Two." meowed Dovekit, and the train stopped. "Hey, is that the Orient Express offices?" Brambleclaw asked, as the cats walked down the platform. "Okay,what's next cats?" Leopardstar asked the cats, and all of them replied "London Eye"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will the cats experience the London Eye? Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
